Love is Death
by Sanpacchi
Summary: Love is death. Itulah perasaan iblis berkedok anak kecil itu ke Hinata. Tapi kini ia sudah bukan berumur 12 tahun lagi, melainkan 14 tahun. Kenapa? Perlahanpun ia menjelaskan rahasianya. "Umur berapa aku boleh menyentuhmu?" CHAP 2 UP! Tobi/MadaHina. HIATUS!
1. first : cinta baginya

**MATURE CONTENT**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

.

.

**Konoha, 1970**

"Aduuh, dimana pitaku jatuh sih?" perempuan berambut coklat itu semakin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam semak-semak—tempat pita rambutnya terjatuh. Tapi karena dirinya tetap tidak menemukan pita itu, ia memajukan badannya sampai tidak sadar kalau dia sudah terjatuh ke dalam semak-semak.

Setelah anak berumur delapan tahun itu meringis kesakitan, ia menggeserkan pandangannya ke salah satu lubang besar di tembok—yang dihalangi oleh dedaunan semak bertinggi sedang.

"Eh? Lubang apa ini?" tanya **Rin**—perempuan pirang itu—ke dirinya sendiri, lalu ia merangkak untuk mendekati lubang disana. Awalnya ia berniat langsung masuk untuk memeriksa, tapi mendadak gerakannya terhenti. Ia berpikir sebentar, mengingat nasihat sang ibu yang melarangnya ke tempat asing, apalagi sendirian tanpa orang dewasa.

Tapi lamunannya buyar saat telinganya mendengar sesuatu, suara yang mirip dengan teriakan girang anak-anak. Dengan cepat ia menajamkan pandangannya ke asal suara tadi—lubang itu—lalu ia terperangah melihat sebuah taman bermain di dalamnya.

Ia merangkak dengan terburu-buru—melupakan nasihat ibunya. Sampai akhirnya sesudah melewati lubang, Rin berdiri dan melihat ke sekitar.

"Wuuaa, taman bermain yang indah!" serunya sambil berlari menelusuri taman, tapi ia berhenti sebentar ketika menyadari tidak melihat anak-anak lain. Hanya ada dia sendiri dan sebuah taman bermain yang kosong.

Ia bahkan baru sadar kalau langit di atas taman ini juga sudah menggelap. Seingatnya kini masih jam 11 pagi dan cerah, tapi entah kenapa disini suasananya sudah seperti magrib. Pemandangannya dipenuhi dengan warna sepia, sepi, gersang dan hening—seperti tidak ada kehidupan.

"Ah, ada tamu!"

Suara tiba-tiba itu langsung membuatnya tersentak. Ditemani oleh degup jantung yang tidak beraturan, Rin berbalik dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki. Dia tampak sebaya dengannya, tapi lebih tua sedikit. Ditatapnya anak kecil itu.. jabrik, wajah yang ditutupi topeng _oranye_ dan jubah hitam.

"Aku **Tobi** si anak baik. Ayo main bersama Tobi!" terdengar suara riang dibalik topengnya. Suara yang entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduk Rin merinding.

.

.

.

**LOVE IS DEATH**

"Cintaku adalah Kematianmu"

**By : Sanpacchi**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing**** : Tobi/MadaHina; Hinata and Akatsuki; NaruHina; SasuHina**

**Genre : Crime, Suspense, Supernatural, Horror**

**Inspired : ****F****ilm The Orphan + komik Raising Moe.**

**Warning : Crack, AU, Typos, Death-chara, Lime, ****Lemon, ****Bloody, dll **

**A/N : Sebenernya ini untuk FFC, tapi karena UN di bulan April aku baru bisa update sekarang, dan kayaknya aku ngga sanggup complete di bulan Mei. Lagian aku juga ngga yakin ini ****horror****. Jadi lanjut aja!**

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

**Love is Death no I.**Cinta Baginya

.

.

"Bermain apa?"

"Perang-perangan."

Mendadak tubuh Rin seakan beku setelah mendengar jawaban Tobi, tapi karena perasaan itu muncul dengan tiba-tiba, ia mencoba menepis perasaannya dan tersenyum. "Tapi aku tidak punya senjata. Apa Tobi-_kun_ punya senjata?"

"Punya," bersamaan dengan jawabannya angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat rambut mereka berantakkan dan jubah hitam Tobi sedikit tersingkap. Dan hal itu membuat kedua mata Rin membulat sempurna.

Ia melihat sebuah kapak kecil, dan kapak itu diselipkan di sabuknya yang tertutup jubah.

Memandang Rin yang terkejut dan mulai berjalan mundur untuk menjauhinya, wajah di balik topeng itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

Walaupun tidak melihat langsung seringaiannya, bulu kuduk Rin sudah meremang dan tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Aa, a-aku mau minta izin _Okaasan_ dulu!" tanpa aba-aba ia langsung berbalik dan hendak masuk ke lubang di tembok lagi, tapi dengan cepat tangan Tobi yang kuat mencengkramnya.

"Kenapa? Kok cepat sekali? Kan kita belum mulai main.." tanya Tobi, masih menggunakan nada ceria ke perempuan yang sudah menangis di depannya. Lalu ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jubah dan mengeluarkan kapak tajam yang ditakuti oleh Rin.

"Nah, Ayo kita mulai."

...

Matahari sudah kembali menyembunyikan dirinya, dan langit juga sudah berubah menjadi warna biru keunguan menjelang malam, membuat suasana taman bermain di tempat yang tidak strategis itu menjadi semakin seram

Dan masih ada satu yang masih duduk di kursi ayunan, menikmati gerak angin yang menerpa wajahnya yang tertutup topeng. Anak berambut jabrik itu hanya menggumamkan lagu tidak jelas sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri—tanda ia menikmati lagu dinyanyikannya.

Di sela nanyiannya ia melemparkan sebuah pesawat kertas, benda itu terbang dan menjatuhi sebuah tumpukan lunak. Cairan dari tumpukan lunak itu langsung membuat ujung pesawat yang tersungkur menjadi berwarna merah—merah yang sama seperti benda yang dijatuhinya.

Menyadari pesawat kertasnya sudah berubah warna, ia hanya menggeserkan pandangannya ke sesuatu yang berada di bawah pesawatnya. Diam sebentar lalu tesenyum senang. Tentu ia senang melihat seonggok daging yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Dengan menghela nafas ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di cuping telinga lalu memejamkan mata—mendengar sesuatu yang ia sebut lagu.

Lagu yang didengarkan oleh Tobi juga sempat didengar oleh Rin sebelum memasuki taman ini. Suara yang mungkin terdengar ramai, riuh dan berisik seperti suara anak-anak yang sedang riang bermain. Tapi bila didengarkan lebih baik, suara itu semakin jelas.. suara jeritan orang minta tolong, kesakitan, penyesalan, meminta ampun, dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Aah.. coba saja ada yang mau mendengarkan lagu indah ini bersama Tobi," lirihnya sedih sambil kembali melihat tumpukan itu—yang ternyata adalah daging tubuh manusia hasil cincangan kapaknya. Bahkan beberapa bagian tubuh si rambut coklat ada yang menyebar ke sisi taman bermain.

Menemani ratusan bangkai manusia lain yang sudah membusuk di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba perutnya menjadi geli saat ia melihat kapak kepunyaannya yang masih menancap di ubun-ubun anak kecil yang baru saja bermain dengannya—membelah dan menghancurkan tengkorak dan otaknya.

Lalu dia tertawa, tertawa di tengah malam.

Sendirian.

.

.

**-33-**

.

.

**Konoha, 2010**

Keadaan kota yang dulunya kumuh itu sudah menjadi lebih tertata dan jauh lebih bagus, tentu karena adanya faktor pembangunan disana-sini oleh pemerintah. Banyak bangunan-bangunan tak terpakai yang diratakan untuk di jadikan sekolah, kantor, dan pusat perbelanjaan.

Tembok beton yang menjadi penghalang sebuah komplek dan taman bermain itu juga di hancurkan untuk memperluas jalan. Beberapa permainan yang sudah berkarat ataupun rusak parah langsung diperbarui. Jalanan di sekitar yang dulunya rumput juga sudah ditambahkan deretan bata putih—untuk tempat berjalan anak sekolahan ataupun yang pulang kerja.

Tapi hanya satu yang tidak berubah. Sebuah bangunan tua yang berjarak 100 meter dari taman. Bangunan tua yang di setiap paginya terdengar suara anak kecil menangis seperti sedang merutuki sesuatu. Tapi hal itu berhenti di saat magrib, tapi akan kembali terdengar di tengah malam. Masih dengan suara yang sama, tapi suara itu berubah menjadi tawa. Tawa yang seperti sebuah kepuasan karena telah menuntaskan dendamnya.

Dan yang membuat penduduk merinding, bangunan itu adalah bangunan kosong—yaitu tanpa seseorangpun yang meninggalinya. Dan asal suara itu masih tidak ada yang tau asal usulnya.

Dulu, sempat ada yang pernah mengajukan untuk menggusur bangunan angker tersebut, tapi semua itu dibatalkan karena orang yang mengajukan pendapatnya itu sudah terbunuh dengan cara mengerikan. Tubuhnya hancur bersama tulang-tulangnya seperti gudukkan adonan daging, dan hanya bersisa satu dari anggota tubuh yang masih utuh. Lalu entah pembunuh ataupun hantu yang melakukan itu, ia selalu memberikan tanda tangannya di tubuh yang ia sisakan dengan tulisan 'DIED'—yang dihasilkan dengan goresan benda tajam.

Hal itu terus terjadi sampai berulang-ulang. Jadi sampai sekarang bangunan itu tidak akan pernah lagi diganggu gugat keberdiriannya.

.

.

**-33-**

.

.

Hari ini sudah sore dan gadis remaja berambut biru panjang itu masih dengan tenang menelusuri jalan pulangnya. Sambil menatap ke langit yang mulai berubah menjadi _oranye,_ ia tersenyum senang mengingat baru saja mendapatkan kabar gembira di sekolah.

Dia adalah **Hinata Hyuuga**.

Ia baru saja diberitahu temannya kalau **Naruto**—kekasih yang sudah dua tahun mengisi hatinya—akan kembali dari kota sebelah. Awalnya Naruto memang menghabiskan masa kelas satu SMA-nya di Konoha, tapi karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang sering berpindah tempat, ia sempat pergi di awal kelas dua. Dan seperti janjinya, ia kembali di tahun ketiga. **Sakura** mengatakan kalau Naruto sudah bisa masuk ke SMA Konoha sekitar satu bulan lagi.

Saat sedang memikirkan kenangannya bersama Naruto, lamunannya terpaksa buyar mendengar keributan di taman.

"Anak autis..! Anak autis..! Hahah!" terdengar suara cibiran khas anak kecil yang disertai tawa.

"Tidak! Tobi bukan anak autis! Tobi anak baik!" orang yang diejek mencoba mengelak dengan teriakannya.

Hinata yang penasaran langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat. Sewaktu sudah dekat, ia melihat gerombolan anak kecil yang berbadan besar dan terlihat bandel—terbukti dengan dirinya yang sedang meledek satu orang cowok kecil bertopeng _oranye_ dan berjubah hitam. Sisanya, tidak ada anak-anak lagi. Mungkin semuanya sudah dijemput oleh orang tuannya.

"Kalo autis, ya autis aja! Kalo bukan autis, pasti gila! HAHAHA!" teriak salah satunya sambil melemparkan batu yang baru ia pungut ke bocah bertopeng dengan kencang.

Belasan batu kerikil langsung mengenai kepala, tangan dan badannya, membuat Hinata terkesiap khawatir. Anak yang dilempari batu hanya menghindar dengan menunduk.

Melihatnya, Hinata langsung buru-buru berlari ke arah taman dengan khawatir.

Tobi yang sudah berjongkok membelakangi mereka mulai pasrah akan bebatuan menghantam tubuh kecilnya. Sampai akhirnya bocah berumur 12 tahun itu merasakan batu sebesar kepalan tangan dan berat mengenai pelipis kanannya dengan kencang—sehingga terdengar suara mengerikan ditambah bau amis dari cairan merah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tapi bukan hanya itu, bahkan ikatan topengnya melonggar dan akhirnya terjatuh.

Bocah berambut jabrik itu menatap kosong topengnya yang terjatuh ke rumput. Kulit putihnya tampak kusam karena keringat, rahangnya mengeras, dan secara mendadak tubuhnya bergetar menahan marah. Dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal, mata tajamnya yang berbeda warna ia alihkan ke gunting rumput besar yang terletak di sebelahnya.

"Hei! Kenapa dia? Nangis yaa? AHAHA!"

Suara itu masih terdengar mengejeknya, membuat emosinya menyuruh untuk cepat-cepat membungkam mulut mereka dengan benda tajam tersebut.

Lalu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, ia menggenggam gunting rumput itu. Seharusnya ia sudah melakukan apa yang seperti dulu sering ia lakukan.. pada saat puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Tapi karena semakin banyak rumah penduduk disana, ia sudah tidak bisa bebas 'bermain' di taman.

Kalau ditanya sedang ingin apa, sudah pasti ia ingin menyiksa mereka menggunakan gunting rumput yang sekarang dipegangnya. Bau anyir yang sudah mulai menyebar jika ia menggunting paksa leher anak gendut itu sampai kepalanya terjatuh seperti bola sepak. Ataupun tubuh yang masih meronta-ronta saat kepalanya menggantung terbalik di leher karena ia tidak menyelsaikan potongannya.

Darah yang muncrat dari pusat robekan atau guntingan di arteri, dan juga darah amis yang merembes ke pakaian mereka semua. Bahkan ia bisa menggunting satu-satu bagian tubuh mereka menjadi potongan _puzzle_. Lalu yang paling disenanginya, membuat teman-temannya menjerit ketakutan sambil menunggu giliran mereka yang akan diperlakukan sama.

Ingin rasanya seperti itu.. membunuh, menghancurkan, dan membuat mereka menjadi kornet daging siap santap hewan buas..

Pikiran di kepalanya sudah sedikit membuatnya gelap mata. Ia benar-benar akan membuka acaranya yang pernah tertunda selama 10 tahun ini..

Saat ia sudah akan berbalik menghadap mereka untuk melakukan aksi pertunjukkannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak, "Ka-Kalian! Hentikan!" terdengar suara cemas dari sana.

Ia menunda aksinya, malah hampir melupakan apa yang tadi ingin ia lakukan karena melihat seorang remaja yang sedang berusaha menghentikan batu lemparan mereka.

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna, sedangkan satunya lagi tidak terlihat karena ditutupi oleh penutup mata warna hitam. Ia benar-benar terkejut melihat ada orang yang mau membelanya.

"Ihh! Orang dewasa ikut campur aja sih!" keluh si gendut itu sambil membawa rombongannya pergi dari taman yang sudah gelap itu.

Setelah rombongan anak menyebalkan sudah pergi, Tobi pun terbangun dari lamunannya saat memandang mata khawatir Hinata. Ia langsung memakai topeng _oranye_-nya yang sempat terjatuh sebelum perempuan itu menghampiri dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas, apalagi saat melihat darah yang baru saja menetes dari ujung topengnya.

"..Aa, iya, Tobi baik-baik saja!"

"Ah, namamu Tobi? Salam kenal ya, Aku Hinata."

Tobi mengangguk dengan gugup lalu merasakan suasana gelap itu semakin hening.

Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk memperhatikan wajah putih manis Hinata dari balik topengnya, dan dengan sangat terasa suara jantungnya berdetak cepat, apalagi saat mata lavender itu menatapnya.

"Tobi-_kun_ tidak pulang? Ini sudah terlalu sore untuk bermain.." tanyanya.

Tobi tersentak, entah kenapa kalimat tadi membuat bibirnya ingin menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia. Baru kali ini juga ada yang menanyakan keadaannya.

"Em.. Tobi sedang menunggu jemputan _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_, hehe.." bohongnya dan masih dengan menunduk malu.

"Mau kutemani?"

"Ah, tidak usah.."

Hinata tersenyum melihat bocah yang lebih pendek puluhan senti darinya, lalu mengusap pelan ubun-ubunnya. "Tidak apa-apa kok"

**Deg!**

Sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya seperti muncul perlahan. Perasaan yang sangat langka. Hangat dan menenangkan.

Apa itu sebuah perasaan khusus yang diberi nama cinta?

Entahlah benar atau tidak, yang penting hanya ada satu masalah..

Ya, cinta baginya mempunyai arti lain. Arti yang hanya ia simpan untuk orang yang ia cintai. Yang mungkin untuk si indigo yang ada di depannya.

Suasana taman sudah semakin gelap. Hanya ada sinar _oranye_ yang dihasilkan oleh lampu taman, bahkan jangrik dan kodok tidak mengeluarkan suaranya membiarkan angin yang dingin dan hawa yang menyeramkan berkumpul disana.

Tobi menaikkan sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringai yang tak terlihat.

'Sempurna. Persis seperti dulu.'

"Sambil menunggu orangtua Tobi, bagaimana kalau kita bermain perang-perangan?" tanyanya sambil menunduk untuk mengambil gunting rumput yang tergeletak.

Ya, cinta baginya adalah kematian orang itu di tangannya sendiri.

"Hm, bukannya mau mengecewakanmu Tobi-_kun_—" tolaknya pelan dan hal itu membuat Tobi menunda mengambil gunting itu. "—Tapi sepertinya aku kurang paham bermain perang-perangan. Bagaimana kalau rumah-rumahan?"

Lalu dengan cepat ia menoleh penuh ketertarikan—yang lagi-lagi melupakan niatnya. "Bagaimana mainnya?" tanyanya semangat.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat masa kecilnya, dan mulai menjelaskan. "Aku jadi kakak, dan Tobi-kun jadi adik."

"Haaah?" Tobi langsung cemberut. "Maksudnya apa? Membosankan."

"Itu memang permainan anak perempuan. Tapi waktu kecil, biasanya aku bermain dengan banyak orang, jadi bisa ada yang menjadi ayah, ibu, anak, dan lain-lain.." jelasnya sambil menatap Tobi.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau Hinata-_chan_ jadi istri Tobi dan Tobi jadi suami Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata tertawa lembut lalu mengusap pelan ubun-ubun bocah yang menurutnya masih polos itu, "Iya iya suamiku, Tobi-_kun_.."

"Ahahahahah..!" Tobi tertawa renyah sambil memeluk Hinata yang sedang duduk dari samping. Mungkin bila didengar oleh orang lain, suara tawa Tobi terdengar kencang dan riang, tapi di kuping Hinata, ia malah merasa ada keanehan disana.

Lalu ia berhenti tertawa dan mengubah nada suaranya menjadi serius. "Hinata-_chan_ tidak akan pernah selingkuh, kan?" ia bertanya sambil menempelkan sisi topengnya pipi chubby gadis itu.

Nada itu sedikit mengagetkan Hinata. "En.. ya, tentu."

"Lalu Hinata-_chan_ tidak akan sayang ke orang lain selain aku, kan?" lagi-lagi nada seriusnya kembali terdengar, membuat Hinata menjadi takut kalau Tobi menganggap serius permainan itu. Lalu sebelum Hinata menjawab, ia sudah kembali berbicara—kali ini lebih pelan dan penuh dengan penekanan. "Setiap malam kita akan bercinta, kan?"

"Tobi-_kun_!" dengan cepat Hinata melepas pelukan tangan yang ada di lehernya, dan menatap Tobi dengan pandangan yang seperti bingung dicampur kaget.

"Apa?" nadanya semakin menajam, "Kan Hinata-_chan_ bilang kalau kita suami-istri.." kini nadanya benar-benar berbeda dari Tobi periang yang tadi.

"Tapi tidak seserius itu, Tobi-_kun_.."

"Masalahnya Tobi selalu serius untuk bermain."

"..Tobi-_kun_, kamu membuatku takut.."

"Dan satu lagi yang harus dilakukan suami-istri, kan? Mati bersama."

Sekarang Hinata benar-benar ketakutan.

"Hinata-_chan_, ayo mati bersamaku," perlahan Tobi mengambil telapak tangan putih Hinata, tapi langsung ditepis dengan kasar oleh yang punya.

"To-Tobi-_kun_, maafkan aku.. Sekarang a-aku benar-benar takut padamu," Hinata pun berjalan menjauh dan akhirnya berlari menjuhi taman dan hilang dari pandangan. Meninggalkan Tobi sendirian di taman.

.

.

**-33-**

.

.

Bukannya sedih atau merasa bersalah setelah Hinata meninggalkannya, Tobi hanya tertawa.

"..Hinata-chan.. Mungkin aku mencintaimu.. Aku menginginkanmu.."

"Karena itu aku ingin mendengarkan desahanmu saat kita bersatu.."

"Dan aku juga ingin mendengar jeritanmu saat merasakan ribuan benda tajam dariku yang terus menghujani tubuhmu."

"Mulai saat ini, aku akan mengawasimu dan menjagamu," gumamnya sambil melepaskan topeng, menampilkan wajah khas anak kecil berumur 12 tahun dengan satu mata yang tertutup kain hitam. "Karena aku sudah bosan dengan semua.."

"Bosan karena pertumbuhanku berhenti di umur 10 tahun dan menjadi manusia abadi jika tidak mengenal perasaan."

"Dan akan kubuat kau datang kepadaku dengan kemauanmu sendiri.. Hinata-_chan_."

"Kamu hanya milikku, ya, milik seorang** Madara Uchiha**."

"Karena cintaku.. adalah kematianmu."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

**Author's note :**

**Aaah gaje banget x_xa. B****aru awal sih, horror/supernatural****-****nya sama sekali belom keliatan****.**** aku**** juga**** ngga jamin ini bakal sadis-sadis kok. Baru belajar sih ;p *alesan*. Ohiya, disini perbedaan sifat Madara sama Tobi kerasa, kan? Dan ada yang bisa menebak last pair fic ini? ;D**

.

.

**Aku menerima pendapat, saran, kritik, dll**

**Jadi,**__**do you mind to review?**

.

.

**SANSANKY****U**


	2. second : manusia hasil eksperimen

**MATURE CONTENT**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

.

.

Sinar jingga keungu-unguan sudah terganti menjadi langit malam, dan **Hinata **baru sampai ke depan kamar apartemennya—yang hanya ia huni sendirian. Dengan nafas terengah ia pelankan langkah untuk memasuki kamar, menutup dan mengunci pintunya dengan buru-buru.

Ada apa dengan Hinata? Tentu saja dia sedang menghindari **Tobi**—anak kecil di taman yang membuatnya merinding.

Setelah Hinata memasuki apartemennya, ia bersender di balik pintu yang sudah tertutup. Saat ia mengelap peluhnya dengan punggung tangan, entah kenapa pikirannya kembali terbayang dengan Tobi—sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia pikirkan kembali.

Anak itu berbeda dari semua anak kecil yang pernah ia jumpai. Sifatnya di awal memang masih normal seperti anak kecil periang yang sedikit pemalu, namun sesudah ia mengajaknya bermain rumah-rumahan tingkah menjadi menakutkan.

Dia memang tampak seperti anak yang terlalu polos, tapi tidak di kalimat terakhir—nadanya seakan mengancam dan akan mencekiknya kalau ia menolak ataupun melanggarnya.

**Ting tong!**

Suara bel itu langsung membuat Hinata tersentak hebat. Tentu saja karena yang dipikirannya saat ini adalah sesuatu yang berbau sedikit horror, jadi jangan heran melihatnya terlompat seperti itu.

"Permisi, ada paket!"

"Eh, i-iya!" dengan gugup ia berbalik untuk membuka pintu dan menjumpai seseorang yang sudah ada di luar.

.

.

.

**LOVE IS DEATH**

"Cintaku adalah kematianmu"

**By : Sanpacchi**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Tobi/MadaHina; NaruHina; SasuHina**

**Genre : Supernatural, Horror, Suspense**

**Inspired : Film The Orphan & Komik Raising Moe.**

**Warning : Crack, AU, Typos, OOC, Deathcharas, Violence, Lime, Lemon, dll **

**Tobi disini mukanya mirip Obito ;)**

**A/N : Maaf, aku ganti lagi genre fic ini jadi Supernatural/Horror.**

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

**SECOND. **Manusia Eksperimen

.

.

"Selamat malam," seseorang pria tinggi bertopi menyapa Hinata sambil memamerkan senyumannya. Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung, lalu ditatapnya pria pirang panjang yang menyodorkannya paket persegi yang terbilang besar. "Silahkan, ini paketnya. Tolong ditanda tangani disini."

"..Iya," Hinata meraih paket yang disodorkan dan tanda tangan di kertas yang disediakan. Setelah ditanda tangani, Hinata menyerahkan kertas itu kembali. Lalu karena penasaran dengan isi paket, ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar untuk melihat kartu yang tertempel di bawah paket.

"Kau hebat, nona. Kau membuat iblis mencintaimu."

"Eh?" Hinata mengadahkan wajahnya untuk menanggapi kalimat yang didengarnya, tapi si pirang sudah tidak ada lagi.

Dengan alis tertekuk ia memandang ke sekitar, tapi apa yang dicarinya tidak ia temukan.

'Hilang? Ah, tidak mungkin.. pasti dia sudah pergi,'

Tanpa lebih mengherankan lagi si pengirim paket yang mendadak hilang, Hinata masuk ke apartemennya sambil membawa paket persegi berukuran 45 x 45 x 45 cm itu. Lalu saat menuju dapur, ia melihat kartu yang tertempel di paket.

.

_**P.S**_

_**Our Son**_

_._

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Melihat pesan aneh yang ada di paket langsung membuatnya merinding. Apa Tobi yang mengirim paket ini? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin mengingat Tobi baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia tinggalkan di taman.

Dirobeknya kertas coklat tipis itu dengan pelan, lalu terlihatlah sebuah kado yang tinggal dibuka tutup atasnya. Tapi saat ia akan membuka kotak itu..

"..Hihihihihi.."

Hinata membeku seketika. Saking kagetnya, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa tangannya sudah bergetar memegang benda dimana asal suara tadi terdengar. Sungguh, hal ini nyaris membuat tidak bernyawa. Kaget dan takut langsung teraduk menjadi satu.

Awalnya ia ingin menaruh kotak itu di lantai lalu menjauh darinya. Tapi saat Hinata akan membungkuk, tutup kado itu bergerak perlahan—seperti ada yang menyodok pelan dari dalam—lalu terjatuh.

Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetaran, ia menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat isi kotak yang sudah terbuka. Disana ada..

Sebuah mainan—atau seseuatu yang menyerupai bayi.

Ia menelan ludahnya saat melihat kulit bayi yang ternyata berwarna biru muda dan kotor—persis seperti mayat bayi yang baru saja tenggelam. Matanya terpejam, kulit kepalanya hanya ditumbuhi rambut halus, dan ia hanya menggunakan popok.

"A-Apa mainan i-ini yang tadi mengeluarkan suara?" tanyanya entah ke siapa.

Lalu terjadilah sesuatu yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Hinata, secara mendadak bayi itu mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas—seakan dirinya bisa mengetahui Hinata sedang memandangnya dengan pandangan meneliti—lalu mulutnya bergerak membentuk suara, "..Mama—"

"KYAAAAAAAA!" sambil menjerit, sontak ia melemparkan paket mengerikan itu ke arah pintu—sampai bayi menyeramkan itu terbalik dari isi kotak dan terkapar di lantai. Dan entah sengaja atau tidak, wajah bayi itu menghadap ke Hinata yang sekarang sudah menangis dan jatuh terduduk di dekat dapur.

Lalu bayi itu mendadak membuka matanya menjadi melotot. Hinata semakin menjerit saat ia sempat melihat mata kosongnya—tanpa bola mata, sehingga hanya menampakkan mata seramnya yang hitam.

"—Mama, mama, mama, mama, mama—" bayi itu terus menggumamkan kalimat itu dengan nada datar.

Hinata yang menangis ketakutan langsung menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya—terus berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir. Bayi itu benar-benar seperti mayat yang sedang dirasuki hantu—bukan sebuah mainan biasa.

Setelah beberapa menit, suara menyeramkan tadi mendadak hilang—menyisakan isak tangis Hinata yang masih terdengar.

Tapi, belum sampai 10 detik, bayi itu sudah mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi. Namun kali ini berbeda, sesuatu kata yang jauh lebih membuatnya jantungnya nyaris meledak.

"Papa.."

Hinata tercekat, ia kembali merasakan hawa-hawa di sekitarnya menjadi berat. Ia masih tidak berani untuk membuka mata, tapi ia yakin ada sesuatu yang mendekat—padahal tidak terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Lalu suasana terasa mati saat ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh kedua tangannya yang berada di wajah, lalu menaruhnya di lantai.

"Papa, papa, papa, papa, papa—"

Masih dilatar belakangi oleh suara bayi itu, seseorang di depannya bersuara sambil membelai pipinya. "Hinata? Kamu tidak suka hadiahku? Dia ingin menjadi anak kita.."

**Trek **

Suara itu terdengar berbarengan dengan sesuatu yang mengenai punggung tangan Hinata yang ada di lantai. Dirasakannya topeng bulat yang sudah tidak asing lagi—kali ini Hinata tau siapa yang ada di depannya.

Tapi.. rasanya ada yang berbeda.

"To-Tobi-kun? A-Apa itu kamu?"

"Hinata, buka matamu dan tatap aku.."

"..Hiks," dengan isakan yang masih tersisa, ia mencoba mematuhi perintah—takut akan sesuatu yang buruk apabila ia menolak. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat wajah tanpa topeng di depannya.

Hinata semakin memundurkan dirinya yang ketakutan saat ia baru sadar akan jaraknya dengan wajah Tobi. Dilihatnya dari dekat mata Tobi yang di kanan beriris merah dan satunya tertutup oleh kain hitam—seperti bajak laut. Rambut jabrik hitam dan senyuman yang menawan.

Tapi kali ini Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Inilah yang terasa aneh, badan anak itu seakan lebih besar—terkesan 'tambah umur' dibandingkan dengan Tobi kecil yang tadi ia lihat di taman. Bahkan dari tatapan dan senyuman yang terpanjang disana, Hinata seperti melihat aura seorang remaja ataupun dewasa.

Masih dengan pandangan yang melekat ke lavender Hinata, ia semakin mendekati Hinata. "Tatap mataku, Hinata.."

Dengan gugup Hinata langsung menahan kedua bahunya. "Pa-Pasti ini bukan Tobi-_kun_.." elaknya pelan, "Se-Seingatku kamu masih kecil.. seperti anak SD. Biasanya Tobi-_kun_ mengatakan 'tatap mata Tobi,' bukan 'tatap mataku'. Lalu ia juga memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Hinata-_chan_'.."

Mendengarnya Tobi hanya tersenyum, "Kamu memang istri baik yang memperhatikan sifat suaminya ya?" pujinya lagi. "Dan karena kamu adalah istriku satu-satunya, akan kuberitahu rahasiaku, Hinata.."

"Aku adalah manusia korban eksperimen," penjelasan Tobi membuat Hinata terkejut, "Sejak berumur 10 tahun, mereka terus memberikanku suntikan-suntikan yang tidak kumengerti. Dan hal itu membuat pertumbuhanku berhenti."

"Karena itu aku menjadi manusia abadi yang tidak akan pernah tua. Bahkan aku sudah hidup dengan umur 12 tahun lebih dari setengah abad."

"Sampai akhirnya aku tau apa yang bisa membuatku tumbuh.. yaitu sesuatu yang bernama perasaan."

"Kamu membuatku tumbuh, Hinata.. karena aku mencintaimu."

Gadis berponi rata itu menelan ludah, 'Kumohon, jangan dia pikir permainan itu serius.'

"Apa kamu mencintaiku juga, Hinata?"

Itulah yang tidak ingin didengar oleh Hinata. Ia hanya terdiam dan menghindari tatapan mata Tobi yang menagih jawaban sekarang juga.

Tidak mendengar suara Hinata, ia menajamkan pandangannya—sedikit merasa kesal. Tanpa aba-aba ia kembali memajukan wajahnya ke depan, semakin jelas melihat paras manis Hinata yang tersirat kekhawatiran.

Merasa punggungnya sudah menabrak tembok dapur, Hinata kembali menahannya. Tapi kali ini reaksi Tobi berbeda, ia malah terus bergerak sampai hidungnya menyentuh pipi putih Hinata yang sudah menyampingkan wajahnya.

Dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk, Tobi memaksa Hinata kembali menatapnya. Saat pandangan Hinata sudah kembali lurus, dilihatnya Tobi yang tersenyum di jarak yang minim dengan wajahnya.

Wajah yang manis, tapi menakutkan.

Dan saat hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan ia berbisik pelan,"Hinata, kita itu suami-istri, sudah seharusnya kau mencintai suamimu," lalu dengan perlahan Tobi menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata dan menekannya.

Hinata langsung merasakan perutnya terlilit api panas saat Tobi menyentuh dan terus menekannya. Yang sekarang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah terus menggumamkan nama **Naruto** di dalam hati dengan meremas pakaian Tobi yang semakin mendempetnya.

Anak kecil yang ada di depannya itu dengan cepat melumat bibir bawah Hinata yang merah merekah. Sedangkan Hinata dengan wajah memerah hanya terdiam, membiarkan Tobi yang bergerak sendiri. Matanya yang terpejam malah mengeluarkan bertetes-tetes air, pasrah dengan Tobi yang menggerakan lidahnya untuk memasuki belahan bibir Hinata untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Hinata hanya menurutinya dengan gemetar ketakutan.

Ya, ia ketakutan.

Anak kecil di depannya ini memang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya, tapi ia mengaku dirinya adalah korban eksperimen yang akan bertambah umur bila mengenal perasaan.

Apa Karena itu juga Tobi selalu memberikan hawa yang berat dan menyesakkan di setiap kehadirannya?

Dia.. bukan manusia normal dan ia pantas untuk diwaspadai.

"Mmhhn.." Hinata mengerang kecil saat ia merasakan lidah Tobi mulai menyentuh kulit dalam mulutnya dan sesekali mengajak lidahnya untuk bermain. Hinata memundurkan kepalanya agar terlepas dari desakan Tobi, tapi belum sampai Hinata menarik nafas ia kembali mengunci bibirnya dan kali ini ia menekan tengkuknya agar tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan bibir mereka.

Karena benar-benar kekurangan pasokan oksigen, Hinata akhirnya mendorong dada Tobi dengan keras. Kemudian sambil mendengus kesal Tobi melepaskannya perlahanan.

"Hh.. hentikan.." lirihnya sambil menghirup nafas banyak-banyak. "Kau masih terlalu kecil," kalau jujur Hinata hanya mengatakan hal itu untuk menghindari Tobi.

Mendengar kalimat Hinata, ia memundurkan wajahnya. Perlahan alisnya tertekuk, memandang mata lavender di depannya dengan penuh keseriusan. "Umur berapa aku boleh menyentuhmu?"

Awalnya Hinata ingin melompatin pertanyaan Tobi, tapi mata _onyx _itu semakin mendesaknya untuk menjawab.

"..Ma-Masih lama.. kamu masih kecil."

Seakan tidak puas dengan jawaban Hinata, ia kembali membelai pipi mulus Hinata—membuat yang punya menjadi merinding. "Apa saat umurku lebih dari umurmu aku baru boleh?"

"..Tapi kau—"

"—Tidak, aku bisa tumbuh menjadi umur 18 tahun dalam waktu yang singkat. Karena aku sudah tau caranya."

.

"_Sampai akhirnya aku tau apa yang bisa membuatku tumbuh.. yaitu sesuatu yang bernama perasaan."_

.

Wajahnya semakin memucat saat mengingat kembali kalimat yang sempat diucapkan Tobi. Ia merendahkan pandangannya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah.

Ia hanya berharap mimpi buruk ini akan segera berakhir.

"Kau harus janji padaku Hinata.." Tobi mulai menjauh untuk berdiri "Jika aku sudah mencapai umur itu, aku pasti akan menagihnya. Dan kau harus memberikanku tubuhmu sendiri dengan sukarela."

Setelah itu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar—membuat Hinata merilekskan bahunya. Tapi di saat Tobi melewati bayi mengerikan yang masih tergeletak di lantai, sesuatu membuat mata Hinata membulat. Ia melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai asap keluar dari tubuh bayi itu, lalu menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan kesal dan akhirnya keluar bersama tobi.

Ia menarik nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri, tapi rasanya sulit apalagi sekarang tubuhnya sudah kembali gemetar karena ketakutan. Semakin lama rasa takut itu entah kenapa membuatnya menangis, kepalanya berat.. lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

**-33-**

.

.

Di paginya Tobi terduduk di sisi atap gedung rumah, bangunan yang dikatakan angker oleh para penduduk—ya, rumah itu memang kepunyaannya. Sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang tergantung bebas, ia merasa tentram menerima hebusan angin yang menerpa wajah bertopengnya.

Rasanya sejuk.. dan menenangkan.

Lalu dengan mendadak sapuan angin menjadi terasa keras, seakan angin petanda hujan badai. Bahkan batang pepohonan juga ikut bergoyang akibat angin tersebut. Tapi tidak untuk Tobi, dia masih menggumankan sesuatu yang dibilangnya sebuah nyanyian—sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan perubahan angin.

Dan dalam sekejab angin kuat itu berhenti, berbarengan dengan munculnya sosok wanita berjubah hitam yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku sempat heran saat menyadari tidak ada suara tangis di pagi hari seperti biasanya," suara itu membuat satu kelopak mata Tobi terbuka setengah–untuk sekedar memeriksa. "Ternyata memang benar apa kata **Deidara**, tuan sudah melewati tahap umur 12 menjadi 14."

"Ya, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, **Konan**," jawabnya tanpa memperdulikan seorang wanita berkulit putih dan rambut biru pendek yang tidak jelas darimana munculnya—yang penting dia sudah tau siapa wanita itu.

Salah satu shinigami Akatsuki.

Para dewa kematian yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Konan.."

"Hm?"

Di awali dengan membuka matanya ia mulai bertanya dengan menunduk, "Aku merasa senang menjadi mahkluk abadi.. dan memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan ruh dan shinigami seperti kalian.." ia memberi jeda, lalu kembali bersuara, "Tapi.. apa karena aku sudah tambah umur, aku bisa mati?"

"Karena tuan sedang berada di tahap remaja, kemungkinan besar tuan akan lebih cepat tumbuh bila mengenal perasaan lainnya," Konan menyempatkan diri untuk membalas tatapan tuannya, "Tapi, mengenal perasaan baru itu sangat sulit, **Madara**-_sama_."

Tobi mengangguk mengerti lalu mengadahkan wajah bertopengnya menatap langit biru. "Kalau aku melepaskan topeng ini di bawah sinar matahari dengan umur 14 tahun, bagaimana?"

"Tuan akan mati."

Ia terdiam sebentar lalu menatap mata Konan yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Umur berapa aku bisa melepaskan topeng ini?"

"Umur tuan masih belum cukup, tapi tuan akan bisa melepaskannya saat anda berumur 16 tahun," jawab wanita berambut biru itu, "Tapi selama anda melepaskan topeng, jangan sampai penutup mata anda terlepas, bisa fatal akibatnya."

Ia mendesah malas, "Aku ingin cepat-cepat berumur 16 tahun.." gumamnya sambil melihat pemandangan di bawahnya—taman bermain, jalanan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Lalu mendadak pandangannya terpaku dengan sosok remaja yang sudah ia hafal luar kepala. Gadis itu tampak gelisah sampai-sampai ia berlari melewati taman. Dia adalah Hinata.

"Konan, dia.. sedang apa?" tanya Tobi sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang masih berlari tergesa-gesa.

Sambil memejamkan mata, Konan menganalisa apa yang sedang dilakukan Hinata, setelah dapat barulah ia bersuara. "Ia terlambat ke sekolah.."

"Sekolah..?" Tobi memiringkan kepalanya, "Sekolah itu apa?"

"Tempat ia menimba ilmu dan bersosialisasi."

"Apa menariknya?"

"Kau bisa mempunyai banyak teman."

Pandangan Tobi seakan menjadi tertarik "..Apa di sana kita bisa mengenal banyak perasaan?"

"Hn, tentu saja, Madara-_sama_."

"Kalau begitu panggil **Itachi **dan Deidara untuk mengantarku ke sekolah Hinata."

.

.

**-33-**

.

.

Hinata yang baru sampai ke gerbang sekolahpun mengistirahatkan dirinya yang masih tersengal. Sambil mengelap peluh di dahinya ia berjalan menuju meja piket, melewati lorong yang terasa kosong dan sepi.

Dia telambat.

Tentu saja dia telambat, masalahnya ia baru saja mengalami hal yang menyeramkan—entahlah mimpi atau kenyataan. Yang penting, pada saat ini Hinata hanya menganggapnya sebuah mimpi buruk yang tak akan terulang.

"OIII.. Hinata-_chan_!" panggilan seseorang langsung membuatnya menoleh. "Tumben sekali kau terlambat!"

Dilihatnya sosok berambut coklat itu berlari dari gerbang—tampaknya ia juga terlambat, sama seperti dirinya.

"Ah.. i-iya aku kesiangan," sambil menunduk Hinata tampak malu-malu menjawabnya, "_Ohayou_, **Kiba**-_kun_."

"Haha _ohayou _juga! Baru pertama kali aku terlambat bersamamu, biasanya aku bersama **Shikamaru**—!"

"—KALIAN BERDUA! SINI!" sebelum Kiba menyelsaikan kalimatnya, suara itu sudah keburu menyelanya dengan kencang. "Kalau terlambat, jangan mengobrol!"

"Eh? Pengurus piket kali ini** I-Ibiki**-_sensei_?" Kiba tampak pucat pasi, "Gawat, kita bisa mati!"

.

.

**-33-**

.

.

Pria berambut pirang itu mengernyitkan mata saat ia sudah berada di depan lingkungan sekolah yang sepi—tentu saja karena murid-murid belajar di dalam kelas—bersama dengan Tobi dan temannya yang bernama Itachi, ia berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dan menolehkan wajah selayaknya seorang turis.

"Madara-_sama_, kau mau apa kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Hinata,"

"Aah, gadis yang pada saat itu kau suruh kuantar paket itu kan?"

"Hm."

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Tobi hanya diam dan terus berjalan—tidak peduli dengan apa yang ditanyakan Deidara padanya.

Tidak mendengar respon tuannya, Deidara semakin yakin bahwa apa yang ditanyakannya adalah hal yang tepat. "Wah, kejadian langka."

"Ya memang langka," seseorang yang bernama Itachi menimpali, "Tapi dari pada itu, ini gedung SMP bukan SMA.."

"Ah, Itachi benar, ayo ke gedung SMA," dengan bersemangat Deidara memajukan langkahnya dan mendahului Itachi dan Tobi.

"Tunggu," gumamnya, membuat kedua pria didepan memberhentikan langkahnya, lalu menolehkan wajah ke belakang. "Aku mendengar suara seseorang."

.

.

**-33-**

.

.

"Ih, untung saja ada Hinata-_chan_!" Kiba yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya mengelus dada tanda ia lega, "Kalau kau tidak ada, aku bisa disuruh lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 20 kali!"

"Eh? Be-Benarkah?" Hinata hanya bisa ketakutan saat mendengar hukuman itu, masalahnya dia sangat lemah di pelajaran olahraga. Lari satu putaran saja sudah bisa membuatnya menangis—bahkan nyaris pingsan.

"Iya! Makanya aku senang banget kalo cuma disuruh ngaterin LCD ini ke gedung SMP hehe.." imbuhnya sambil menatap benda yang sedang ia pegang, lalu membagi senyuman lebar ke Hinata yang juga membawa barang—tapi sengaja diberi sesuatu yang lebih ringan.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, tapi saat ia mendengar kata 'gedung SMP' senyumannya memudar. Entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi gelisah, apalagi di saat ia memandang sebuah gerbang kecil yang menghubungkan SMA dengan SMP Konoha.

Hawa disana terasa berat.. seakan memberikan sebuah petanda buruk.

.

.

**-33-**

.

.

Anak perempuan berumur 13 tahunan itu melipat kedua tangannya di tepi kolam renang dan memandang Tobi dengan heran. Tentu saja hanya Tobi yang dapat dilihatnya karena Itachi dan Deidara adalah Shinigami—wujud yang tidak bisa dilihat kalau mereka tidak sedang menampakkan dirinya ke orang awam.

"Eh, kau anak baru ya?"

"Eheheh, iyaa.." Tobi menjawab dengan tertawa gugup—tentu saja membuat Deidara mengeluh karena melihat tuannya yang bermuka dua itu. Dipandangnya lekat-lekat gadis berambut oranye yang sedang berenang sendirian di kolam kepunyaaan sekolah.

"Salam kenal, Aku **Moegi**!" sapanya sambil kembali mengenakan kacamata renangnya. "Kau?"

"..Tobi."

"Baiklah, kapan-kapan kau akan kukenalkan ke teman-temanku, mau ya? Setelah itu kita akan berenang bersama!"

Sambil berjalan mendekat Tobi memiringkan kepala, lalu bertanya. "..Suka berenang?"

"Iya! Bahkan aku bisa menahan nafas selama dua menit loh!" dengan ceria gadis itu membanggakan diri, melupakan niat awalnya untuk menanyakan pakaian aneh yang dipakai Tobi—topeng oranye, dan pakaian serba hitam yang berada di balik jubah hitamnya.

"Hitung ya!" ia berteriak sambil menghirup banyak nafas dan menceburkan kepalanya tanpa menunggu respon dari Tobi.

Tobi merengut, ia tampak kesal melihat gadis itu yang sombong hanya karena dapat menahan nafas di air. Jadi ia melipat tangannya di dada, dan melakukan perintah Moegi.

"Lihat saja kalau tidak sampai dua menit," gumamnya dengan wajah yang berbeda di balik topengnya. "1, 2, 3, 4—"

"—36, 37, 38, 39—"

"—98, 99, 100, 101—"

"—Fuahh!" baru sedetik suara lega itu terdengar, Tobi langusng mendengus kesal dan refleks menginjak kepala gadis itu sampai seluruh kepalanya kembali menyelam ke dalam kolam. "—Hmpph!"

Dengan nada tidak suka Tobi berteriak, "Yang tadi itu belum 2 menit!"

Salah satu tangan Moegi berusaha melepaskan kaki Tobi yang tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk bernafas, sedangkan satunya lagi melambai di atas permukaan air—berusaha mendapatkan pertolongan.

"..! Hmphh! Uhuk—umphh!" gadis itu terus meronta dalam air, beharap Tobi cepat-cepat melepaskannya. Sesudah 15 detikan, Tobi baru melepaskan kakinya sehingga Moegi langsung muncul ke permukaan. Dengan terbatuk, ia mengeluarkan air kolam yang sempat tertelan bersama air liurnya. "Kau—hh! Uhukk Kau ini berniat membunuhku ya! Uhuk!"

"Katanya bisa dua menit, kan aku hanya membantumu mencapainya.." di balik topeng Tobi hanya menyeringai, membuat bulu kuduk Moegi meremang. "Bagaimana kalau sampai 10 menit? Moegi-_chan_ pasti bisa!"

Moegi yang benar-benar ketakutan langsung berusaha untuk keluar dari kolam—mencegah hal tadi kembali terulang. Tapi saat Moegi belum sempat berdiri, Tobi langsung menginjak salah satu tangan Moegi yang ada di atas keramik tepi kolam secara kasar. Berbarengan dengan injakannya, Tobi juga mengayunkan kakinya ke batang hidung Moegi sampai wajah itu terhantam keras ke belakang—membuat wajah kecilnya terbanting lagi ke air.

Moegi ingin muncul ke permukaan—melupakan rasa sakit di hidungnya yang sudah berdarah—tapi kaki yang menendangnya tadi kembali menekan kepalanya agar terus menyelam. Sempat terbesit cara untuk berenang ke arah tepi kolam yang lain, tapi sayangnya telapak tangan masih diinjak Tobi sehingga menahan gerakannya agar tidak dapat kemana-mana.

"Hmmpphh! Uhk—hmp! Ahh!" Moegi menangis, tangannya meronta-ronta dalam air—membuat pakaian Tobi sedikit basah terkena cipratan air kolam.

Moegi ingin menyusun rencana, tapi masalahnya ada satu : oksigen di paru-parunya sudah habis. Ia sudah telalu banyak menahan nafas di satu menit pertama.

Tanpa ia sadari dadanya sudah semakin perih, membuatnya terus terbatuk—semakin banyak mengeluarkan persediaan nafas. Sampai akhirnya dia sudah tau kalau ini adalah waktunya untuk pasrah..

Beberapa saat setelah tidak ada rontaan dari Moegi, Tobi melepaskan injakannya. Tangan itu dengan lemas tertarik ke dalam kolam dan ikut mengambang dengan badannya. Melihat badan Moegi yang sudah tidak bernyawa di atas permukaan air dengan wajah yang masih menyelam, ia hanya bisa tertawa lepas.

"Kau pasti bahagia karena mati di tempat kesenanganmu ini kan?"

Setelah menyelsaikan tawanya, Tobi tersenyum lebar di balik topengnya lalu kembali ke Deidara dan Itachi.

"Dasar iseng," goda si pirang ke bocah bertopeng oranye itu.

"Itu namanya refreshing.."

Mendengsar jawaban aneh tuannya, Deidara hanya menggedikan bahu, "Nah, ayo ke gedung SMA.."

"Sepertinya kita sudah tidak perlu mencarinya," Itachi memejamkan mata sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada—seakan tau akan terjadi hal buruk bila ia memberitahukan hal ini. "Arah jam 3."

Awalnya Tobi hanya menolehkan wajahnya dengan malas, tapi saat melihat apa yang di arahkan itachi, ia terkejut.

Tepat seperti apa yang dibayangkan oleh Itachi, melihat arah yang ditunjuk mata Tobi langsung terbelalak tidak percaya, sedangkan Deidara hanya memandang 'mereka' dengan pandangan biasa.

Ia melihat Hinata—gadis yang terus menarik perhatiannya itu—sedang berjalan bersama seorang laki-laki. Ya, hanya berjalan bersama sambil tertawa-tawa. Memang sederhana, tapi tidak di mata Tobi.

"Lebih baik kau menjadi murid sekolah itu, Madara-sama.." Itachi mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan dengan suara datarnya.

"Tidak mungkin bisa," Deidara mengernyit heran, "Walaupun masuk ke sekolah itu mudah, tapi umurnya masih SMP, gedungnya juga pasti berbeda."

"Sepertinya sudah bisa.." Itachi menyela, lalu menunjuk Tobi yang ada di belakang mereka dengan dagunya, "Lihat dia."

Saat mata Deidara melihat ke arah tuannya, ia mengerutkan kening saat melihat tubuh Tobi memunculkan banyak asap panas yang perih di mata.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Itachi benar.

Ia akan berubah menjadi 16 tahun.

"Hinata.. kau sudah mengatakan padaku kalau kamu tidak akan pernah menyayangi orang lain selain diriku," ia menggeram tidak suka, kedua tangannya yang berasap terkepal erat. "Tapi kenapa kau bersifat seperti itu ke orang lain!"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

**Author's note :**

**Uhh, aku tau aku ini updatenya luamaaaa.. banget, mungkin sampai ****banyak yang lupa****. Maaf ^^" tapi tenang aja, bakal aku tamatin kokk.. (y)**

**Nah, udah jelas belom ya si Tobi tuh sebenernya apa? Nih ya aku ringkas lagi disini.. Tobi tuh korban eksperimen, gara-gara itu pertumbuhannya terhenti di umur 10 tahun. Dia bisa tumbuh umur, asal dia belajar perasaan cth : cinta, ngiri, dendam, dll. Terus dia punya kekuatan supernatural gitu. Aku jelasin lagi disini karena penjelasan di dialog konan-tobi itu mungkin gak jelas. *author gagal ***

**Mungkin semuanya agak ngawur dan maksa, tapi namanya juga fanfiction..**

**Yang penting di chap besok Tobi umurnya udah 16 tahun!~ dan akatsuki juga udah ikut berperan**** :)**

.

.

**Thanks to read, alert and fave!**

**Special thanks to :**

**dede hinata**

**OraRi HinaRa**

**Haze kazuki unlogin**

**Jadie-chan**

**Lollytha-chan**

**bluemaniac**

**Shaniechan**

**naru eun soo sasunaru**

**Mikyo Katakuri**

**aam tempe**

**memy**

**J-B**

**dhinieminatsukiamai**

**orang terdampar**

.

.

**Pojok balas review :**

**Sasu****N****aru bakal mati semua atau cuma salah satunya? **Salah satu doang :) **Manggilnya pake apa? Sansan? **Wuaah aku dikasih nama. Sansan lucu juga *nemu nama panggilan* terimakasih HinaRa-san! **Serem. **Eh? Serem ya? *amin* **Hinata jadi incaran Tobi? **Iyaa :3 **kalo Naru deketin Hina, bisa-bisa.. **Sepertinya udah ketauan nih jalan ceritanya haha. **Suka adegan bunuh-bunuhannya. **Terimakasih :) **Tobi air susu dibalas air tuba. **Hehe iyatuh. **Takut ada lemon. **Hm, mungkin dichap-chap awal ngga ada, tapi mungkin ditengah dan akhir ada. **Si Tobi kayak 'Orphan' kan, yang luarnya kecil tp dalemnya orang dewasa. **Benar sekali! **Kaget waktu Tobi bilang 'bercinta tiap hari' **Iya, makanya si Hinata juga kaget+takut. **Kenapa Tobi pertumbuhannya berhenti di umur 10 tahun? **Semoga di chap ini udah jelas ^^ **Ada scene lemonnya? **Ada, tapi ngga bakal hot-hot banget kok.

.

.

**Aku menerima pendapat, saran, kritik, dll**

**Do you mind to review?**

.

.

**SANSANKYU**


End file.
